


Дом в огне

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: ночь перед пленом
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Дом в огне

Стоило ему перевернуть последнюю страницу стратегической схемы, как они начали дурачиться.  
Как обычно.  
\- Давайте повторим, - сказал Лио и постучал пальцами по планшету.  
\- С начала, что ли? - с притворным ужасом уточнил Гера.  
Лио так надеялся, что с притворным.  
\- Я взрываю этаж, - проявил смекалку Мейс.  
\- В каком направлении?  
\- От окон к центру, - подключился Гера. Рук из-под майки Мейса, впрочем, он не вынул, - чтобы докторишки успели закрыться в сейфе.  
\- Хорошо. Дальше?  
\- Потом идем к тебе на крышу и нагоняем дыму.  
\- Правильно. Зачем?  
\- Чтобы летчица не смогла посадить свою посудину.  
\- И что тогда?  
\- Тогда они выпустят танка.  
\- Танк разгонит дым вентилятором.  
\- И увидит нас.  
\- Мы покружим вокруг него, попугаем.  
\- Несильно, - предупредил Лио, - он любит лезть на рожон, но не переусердствуйте, чтобы их капитан не вызвал подкрепление сразу.  
\- У капитана башня на месте. Он даст танку потанцевать. Сколько у нас времени?  
\- До прибытия ледяных сил около семи минут.  
\- За это время он нас уложит, - Мейс скривился. Ему не нравились ледяные оковы. Или - как подозревал Лио - ему не нравилось видеть их на Гере.  
Лио искренне ему сочувствовал.  
\- И меня уложит, - успокоил он.  
\- А давайте как-нибудь без танка, - предложил Гера, - сами уляжемся.  
\- Рядком, - засмеялся Мейс, - на крыше. Приходит он, а мы там лежим.  
\- Главное, чтобы одетые, - оценил шутку Лио.  
\- Да можно и голыми. Развлечемся. Босс, хочешь танка?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы сконцентрировались и повторили все шаги, - терпеливо сказал Лио, - после захвата у нас не будет возможности обсудить детали.  
\- Забыли о танке. Он нас повязал и сдал Вулкану.  
\- Вулкан нахлобучивает кольцевую, как он любит.  
\- Не сопротивляйтесь.  
Лио надеялся, что у него самого достанет на это сил. О садизме Вулкана ходили легенды.  
\- Да само собой.  
\- Нас привозят в тюрячку.  
\- Конвоируют в одиночку.  
\- Или не в одиночку, как повезет.  
\- Лучше бы в одиночку, - подумал вслух Лио, - на плане она расположена дальше других камер, будет удобнее прорываться обратно.  
\- Без разницы. Если нужно, пробежимся.  
\- С огоньком. Босс сбивает кольцевую и выводит из строя охрану. Мы выпускаем людей.  
\- Без жертв, - повторил Лио.  
Собственная скрупулезность крошкой скрипела на зубах.  
\- Без жертв, - сказали они хором.  
\- Грузимся на вертушку, босс сопровождает.  
\- Координаты убежища?  
\- Тридцать восемь шестнадцать северной, сто три четырнадцать восточной, - послушно процитировал Мейс.  
\- Гера.  
\- Тридцать восемь-шестнадцать, сто три-четырнадцать.  
\- Хорошо.  
Это был неприятный вопрос, но выучка обязывала Лио его задать.  
\- Если со мной что-то случится?  
\- Продолжаем согласно протоколу, - сказал Мейс плоским голосом.  
Его прохладная ладонь легла на щеку.  
\- А давай не случится, - попросил Гера, - мы, конечно, и сами все можем, но с тобой как-то веселее.  
Он вынул из рук Лио планшет и выводил круги в центре ладони, под перчаткой.  
\- Главное для нас - защитить людей, - напомнил Лио.  
\- Само собой.  
\- И спасти мир.  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
\- Я в тебе вообще не сомневаюсь, босс, - сказал Мейс, царапая щеку коротко остриженными ногтями, - ты-то спасешь мир. А тебя кто спасет?  
\- Кто-нибудь найдется.  
Как будто это имело какое-то значение.  
\- Значит, договорились, - подытожил Гера, закрывая неприятную тему, - устраиваем пати на крыше, попадаем в отделение, уходим с людьми, перевозим всех в пустыню, начинаем мирные переговоры.  
\- Живем долго и счастливо, - добавил Мейс.  
\- Это было несложно, - Лио поймал себя на улыбке.  
Ее заметил не он один.  
\- Люблю, когда босс улыбается, - чинно обратился Мейс к Гере, - сразу хочется его звать не боссом, а Лио.  
\- Ли-о, - повторил Гера, со вкусом облизывая имя.  
Лио отстранился.  
\- До подъема восемь часов, - предупредил он.  
В пустые окна заброшенного здания лился закат. Лио прошел вдоль окон, задергивая занавеси из темного пластика. Остановился перед своим матрасом.  
\- Восемь часов - это целая куча времени.  
\- Два раза по четыре.  
\- Мне хватает четырех часов, чтобы выспаться, - сказал Гера с намеком.  
\- Выспишься дважды, - отрезал Лио.  
Он сложил костюм и забрался в спальник по макушку. От спальника пахло протеиновыми батончиками. Они ночевали в недострое уже пару месяцев; от голых бетонных стен тянуло сыростью, и днем, пока их не было, матрасы прорастали плесенью. Когда-то здесь было полно людей: они готовили и стирали, читали газеты, играли в шашки и в го, дети - в мяч.  
Сейчас здесь были только Лио и его генералы.  
“Фонд. Дымовая завеса. Танк. Ледяные силы. Кольцевая заморозка”.  
Чем проще план, тем он эффективнее. Чем проще план, тем меньше стыков, где может сорваться резьба. Лио всегда предусматривал вероятность того, что кто-то выбудет из строя. Если Мейса и Геру выбьют раньше положенного, он сможет продолжить в одиночку. Если выключат его, они знают, что делать.  
Не знали они только одного - как вовремя останавливаться.  
С их просторного матраса у противоположной стены доносились звуки недвусмысленного характера. Влажные, липкие. Шуршащие, щекотные. Дестабилизирующие.  
Во время учебы в кадетском корпусе Лио научился засыпать и не под такой аккомпанемент. Отключался как от снотворного, просыпался по внутреннему таймеру. Военная выучка далась ему нелегко, но оставила множество полезных умений. Пригодились даже уроки тактики от замшелого морского адмирала; о практике в стрельбе и фехтовании, от которых руки покрывались кровавыми мозолями, и говорить нечего. До появления Лио Ультра-опаленные были бесполезным сбродом. С ним они стали маленькой армией.  
Сон не шел.  
\- Давай шестидевятку, - свистящим шепотом уговаривал Гера.  
\- Ты будешь орать, - возражал Мейс, - босса разбудишь.  
\- Тогда давай как обычно.  
\- Как обычно скучно.  
\- Зато завтра будет весело.  
Диалог сам собой затих, звуковое сопровождение вернулось. Несмотря на декларацию намерения вести себя тихо (за что Лио был бесконечно признателен), удавалось им это плохо. Громкий хлопок, с которым рот отрывается от кожи, резкий выдох, шлепок без замаха. До Лио доносились обрывки звуков; почему-то это тревожило и заводило сильнее, чем если бы он слышал все ясно.  
В словах Геры был заложен простой и очевидный смысл - смысл, которого Лио раньше не замечал. Он всегда предусматривал вероятность того, что все покатится по наклонной. Если грядущая операция станет для кого-то из них последней, Лио не желал провести эту ночь, кутаясь в свои принципы и протертый спальник. Не хотел проснуться в одиночестве под бой военных барабанов в ушах.  
Лио набросил рубашку и пересек подвал. Идея расхаживать по пустынному зданию обнаженным ему претила. Мелкие камешки и осколки стекла впивались в ступни. Рассудком он понимал, что здесь, скорее всего, холодно, и не будь у него пламени, ноги превратились бы в ледышки.  
Лио не чувствовал холода уже очень давно.  
Увлеченные друг другом Гера и Мейс не заметили его приближения. Лио примерно знал, что из себя представляет их обычная программа, - была возможность понаблюдать, - и первый акт уже близился к завершению. Гера растянулся наискось матраса, широко расставил ноги. Голова Мейса мелькала над его животом. Лио опустился рядом, заправил Мейсу за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
\- Мфф-хпф, - поблагодарил Мейс.  
Он отлепил руку и положил на бедро Лио, намекая, спрашивая: чего хочешь?  
\- Высплюсь в другой раз, - сказал Лио.  
\- Я же говорил, - прохрипел Гера, - четырех часов хватает.  
Лио продернуло. Адреналин выкипел, разлетелся по кровеносным сосудам искрами предвкушения. Такими темпами четырех часов должно было хватить на многое.  
Он наклонился к Гере и обвел языком пересохшие губы, холодные от частого дыхания. Бегло поцеловал: ощущение замерзшего от стонов и вздохов рта навевало ненужные ассоциации. Гера потянулся следом за теплом. Лио не пустил, надавил ему на грудь, обвел ногтями татуировку. Прошелся ладонью ниже, к прессу, где уже начали вырисовываться судорожно сжатые мышцы. Рот Мейса двигался вокруг головки, выверенным годами движением приводя верного друга к технической победе.  
Лио завис, глядя на мерное движение его губ, подумал и снял рубашку. Сложил, засунул под матрас. Это была его единственная рубашка. Лио не хотел, чтобы в бою на ней обнаружились пятна неизвестного происхождения.  
\- Принцесса, - сквозь зубы выстонал Гера, отбивая паузами толчки, - в ночной. С-сорочке. Лио…  
Голос прорезался бессильной жадностью. Пальцы Геры сжались на предплечье до синяков.  
\- Ты только что кончил мне в рот, крича чужое имя, - пожаловался Мейс, - это предательство.  
\- Это любовь, детка.  
\- К боссу или ко мне?  
Гера промолчал; ухмыльнулся, щуря глаза. Ревность была игрой, театральным фарсом в любительской постановке. Они обсуждали это тысячу раз без него и пару раз с ним. Перед тем, как все началось. И когда началось - тоже.  
Лио вежливо подал Мейсу руку, помогая встать. Усадил к себе на колени, поднял голову для утешительного поцелуя. Губы у Мейса были истертые, внутри он был изнеженный и соленый. Лио выгладил языком ранку на губе, вжался глубже. Мейс отвечал уставшим ртом без спешки, но с энтузиазмом. В плавном перекате его плеч чувствовалась жажда.  
Мейсу нравился долгий секс. Гера кончал за пару минут - в первый раз за ночь так точно.  
Лио было интересно наблюдать за тем, как они решают эту проблему.  
Он дал Гере возможность передохнуть, а Мейсу - требуемое. Широко гладил по плечам и спине, обжимал задницу, чувствуя затылком пристальный свирепый взгляд. Возбуждение накатывало на Лио плавно и неостановимо. Начиналось с подслушанной близости, продолжалось украденными прикосновениями, впереди пудрила ноздри неизвестность.  
\- У нас ведь сегодня королевская ночь, - продолжил как ни в чем не бывало Гера, - а, принцесса?  
\- Это когда головы рубят?  
\- И мажут зубной пастой. Давайте как-нибудь… по-особенному?  
\- Как, например? - уточнил Лио. Голос садился, как отпущенная с колка струна.  
Руки Геры обвели бедренные косточки, целеустремленно повели наверх. По животу, по груди; одна устроилась на горле, вторая потянула за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть лицо ему навстречу. Длинный, как каланча, Гера без труда навис сверху, врезался языком в рот. Мейс воспользовался возможностью и горячей пиявкой прилип к подбородку. Расчертил поцелуем грудину - казалось, что оставил алый след.  
\- У меня есть одна идея, - сказал Гера.  
Лио безошибочно различил, что реплика обращена не к нему.  
\- Всего одна? - удивился Мейс.  
\- Разложим босса на пару, - продолжил Гера, - что думаешь?  
Дыхание перехватило. В голове у Лио было пусто и холодно, как всегда перед операцией, только пульс все равно грохотал под двести в минуту.  
\- Я-то не против, - отмер Мейс, - нужно узнать, что думает босс.  
\- Так давай спросим.  
\- Ты всегда все контролируешь, босс, - вкрадчиво сказал Мейс.  
\- Так четко все продумываешь. Ни шага в сторону, - в губы Лио продолжил Гера.  
\- У тебя есть возражения? - уточнил Лио.  
Выхолощенный тон дался ему с трудом.  
\- Скорее, предложение, - Гера потерся щетинистой щекой о скулу, - мы с Мейсом поможем тебе расслабиться. По-настоящему.  
\- Что мне нужно делать? - подыграл ему Лио.  
Они уже все решили. Он уже был не против.  
\- О, - широко улыбнулся Мейс, - это лучшая часть. Ничего.  
\- Считайте меня заинтригованным, - озвучил согласие Лио.  
Они переглянулись. На лице Мейса как в кривом зеркале отразилась усмешка. Их взаимопонимание раздражало бы, не будь оно таким ценным в бою и удобным в других случаях. Боевая единица, в которой каждый участник разделяет мысли второго, способная на немедленную реакцию - разве не о таком мечтали военачальники с начала времен?  
В других случаях все тоже складывалось удачно. Они уронили его на матрас, стиснули излюбленным движением, так что сразу помутнело в голове от сенсорной перегрузки, от близости. Между ними проскакивало статическое электричество; их пламя притягивалось друг к другу, и, будучи зажатым между двумя полюсами, Лио становился проводником. Они закорачивали цепи, перемыкали контакты. Им даже не нужно было ничего делать.  
Но они делали. Гера пристал к губам, будто старался языком достать до горла. Он целовался несдержанно; в этом была какая-то первобытная ярость, которую он тщательно в себе культивировал. Мейс завозился, достал что-то из вещмешка, закинул ногу Лио к себе на бедро. Затянул руку Геры между животом Лио и своим - Гера понятливо хмыкнул, сжал члены. Лио согласно потерся.  
Взрыв на этаже. Заложники на крыше. Танк с вентилятором.  
\- Мейс, посмотри, он продолжает думать.  
\- Сейчас поправим.  
Вымазанная скользким рука Мейса сунулась между ягодиц и без прелюдий приступила к подготовке. Один палец, два - Лио не считал, пока не дошло до четырех, сложенных лодочкой. Это было больно. Отвлекающие маневры Геры обрели смысл.  
Лио оторвался от него, вытер ладонью искусанные губы, уперся лбом Мейсу в грудь. Кивнул: продолжай. От затылка по хребту ползла дрожь. Кислород в легких выгорел, осталось желание - раствориться, перестать думать, разделить себя с ними.  
Они единственные были равны ему. Он знал, каково быть с ними по отдельности, выучил изнуряющий ритм Мейса и хищную повадку Геры. Знал, как это - брать и принимать каждого из них.  
Сегодня он хотел не делить их в себе.  
\- Давайте уже.  
\- Точно? - с сомнением выговорил Мейс, с пристрастием обводя растянутые мышцы большим пальцем.  
Жест был таким непристойным, что Лио едва удалось сдержать всхлип.  
\- Не фарфоровый.  
\- А иногда кажется.  
Гера сказал это необидно, с непривычной мягкостью. Закрепил признание поцелуем в шею, прямо по границе волос. Лио закрыл глаза. Восприятие обострилось, ожидание стало непозволительно долгим. Казалось странным, что они могут готовиться и вполголоса спорить, когда у него от жажды кишки в узел завязываются. Что-то шуршало, что-то хлюпало, их руки и ноги пришли в движение, стыкуясь по-новому. Вытолкнули его выше, колено легло Мейсу на локоть. Гера обхватил их члены ладонью; приставил.  
Это не казалось хоть сколько-нибудь реализуемым.  
Если задача выглядит невыполнимой, разбейте ее на несколько этапов. По шагу за раз.  
\- Сначала ты, - Лио толкнул Геру затылком, - потом добавишь пальцы. Потом Мейс.  
\- Слушаюсь, - сказал Гера.  
\- А ведь хотели, чтобы ты не думал.  
\- Я и не думаю, - чистосердечно ответил Лио.  
Думать о том, влезет ли в его задницу два члена, он находил излишним.  
Но - как и все, к чему Лио когда-либо имел отношение - у них получилось. Не сразу; после долгих приготовлений, ругани и стонов, стонов в воздух и изо рта в рот, ценой залитого прозрачным гелем матраса, рук, ног, членов и задницы. Лио чувствовал себя таким скользким, будто искупался в ванне с хладагентом: со лба лило, грудь и плечи покрылись липкой пленкой, он стискивал хватку на плечах Мейса и двигался вниз, а они стремились наверх, к нему, в него.  
И у них получилось.  
Протолкнув головку, Мейс заскулил. Тихо, побито - и в животе опрокинулась жаровня живого пламени. Лио выдохнул, с ним в голос застонал Гера и потянулся обратно.  
Мейс двинулся наверх. Открыл глаза, срисовал выражение лица - и осветился оскалом, восхищенным и неверящим.  
\- Бро, тебе нужно это видеть, - сказал Мейс.  
Если бы Лио мог разжать челюсти, сведенные смертельной гримасой, то непременно укусил бы его. И за “бро”, и за “это”.  
Поскольку сделать так Лио не мог, то ограничился глухим рыком сквозь зубы.  
Он всей спиной почувствовал, как вздрогнул Гера.  
\- В следующий раз, - поклялся Гера.  
“Если доживем”, - мысленно поправил его Лио.  
Больше он ни о чем не думал. Вся его выдержка уходила на то, чтобы не сжиматься, не уходить от их толчков - поочередных, заполняющих его на качественно новом уровне. Все, что ниже пупка, залило острым ощущением растяжения. Оно было даже в чем-то приятным (помимо глупого удовлетворения от осознания, что он на такое способен). В глубине - не сразу, постепенно, когда они приладились друг к другу и нащупали волну - расцветало иное чувство, неописуемое никакими словами. Оно выворачивало наизнанку ребра и растискивало колени шире, ревело у него внутри, требовало сжечь себя без остатка.  
Оно было жестоким и непререкаемым, как самый страшный вопрос и ответ на него.  
На что ты готов ради своих людей?  
“На все”, - отвечал Лио, распятый их лаской. Он доказывал свое намерение каждый день и каждый час, рискуя жизнью в опасных операциях. Умереть за них - самое меньшее, что он мог сделать.  
И он знал, что его люди чувствуют то же самое.  
На что они готовы ради тебя?  
Они молчали. Спеленали его в коконе совершенного комплементарного пламени, опутали нежным объятием и последним поцелуем, защищающим ото зла. Кто-то дрочил ему - привычно и правильно. Лио не удосужился посмотреть, кто.  
В его сердцевине зарождалось солнце, жгло сотнями тысяч градусов. Лио выдыхал солнечный свет и собирал жатву кровью из расцарапанной спины Мейса, влагой на лице Геры. Он хотел их, хотел их обоих: впитать их верность и силу, разделить с ними свою. Научить их стратегическому планированию. Научиться от них стиляжным фокусам на байке. Выучить с ними, что такое быть вместе. Дать им свое тело, свой рот, чтобы они вскрыли его языками.  
Боль, без которой не удалось обойтись, была их удовольствием; их удовольствие - тупое, животное, живое - уносило его в далекий космос. Челюсть отпустило, и Лио кричал - звонко, пока не сорвал связки, а потом глухо, на одной ноте, потом молча, беззвучно. Замирал в такт толчкам. На исходе они терзали его одновременно, быстро, и боль повернулась другой стороной, и на изнанке она была белой и ослепительно жаркой, и солнце свернулось в точку и разошлось эхом.  
Взрыв.  
Гера выдохнул резко, будто ему вышибли кадык. Мейс зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул. Они кончили синхронно, как всегда делают счастливые пары в сказках про принцесс. Едва ли хотя бы одна принцесса прошла через то, через что пришлось пройти Лио, но если так - он им искренне не завидовал.  
Он поочередно разогнул сведенные пальцы. Убрал спутавшуюся челку с лица Мейса, скрепил клятву поцелуем. Обернулся, повторил те же действия с Герой. Рука соскользнула с мокрой щеки.  
Потом Лио выпутался из объятия и встал - сначала на четвереньки, потом, шатаясь, на ноги. По бедрам потекло; Лио не обратил на это внимания, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержать равновесие. Трудно снова стать человеком прямоходящим, когда только что был сверхновой.  
Без него Ультра-опаленные были потеряны. У них не было стратегии и тактики, подробных схем и плана действий; не было цели.  
Он принес им веру во что-то большее.  
Одну за другой переставляя ноги, Лио добрел до открытой лифтовой шахты. На расстоянии двадцати восьми этажей улыбались беззубые звезды. Болело все, от кончиков пальцев до рассеченной неизвестно как брови.  
Лио посмотрел наверх и подозвал пламя.  
Факел полыхнул до небес.


End file.
